A Trick On Ryo
by Maria Stars
Summary: Maria & Anna are bored and decide to play a trick on their beloved, fearless leader. My "sis" and I co-wrote this a VERY long time ago. Please enjoy it.


A Trick on Ryo

by Maria Stars & Anna Date

Anna and Maria are in the living room sitting on the couch.

"I'm bored." Anna said.

"Me too." Maria said.

A few minutes pass...

"I know! Let's play a trick on Ryo!" Maria said.

"How so, he's fearless." Anna said.

"Girl, when he's got all this, he can't be fearless."

"Well, then what would scare him?"

"Anna, if your Ryo is anything like my Ryo, he would be afraid to lose his girl and tiger."

"Yea, if he lost White Blaze and I, it would be very hard on him."

"Same for mine. It would just about kill him, if not actually kill him." Maria said.

"Kill who?" Ryo asked.

The girls look up and see Ryo walk into the room and over to the couch.

"Nothing Ryo, just a movie we were talking about." Anna replied.

"Yeah, just a movie." Maria agreed.

"What kind of movie?" Ryo asked.

A couple of minutes pass...

"Well?" Ryo asked.

"It's a uhhh..." Anna stuttered.

"A murder mystery." Maria quickly said.

"Yea, a murder mystery." Anna agreed.

"Oh, ok." Ryo said.

Then Ryo left the living room.

"Ok, how do we trick him?" Anna asked.

"By pretending that you and White Blaze are killed by some 'shadow ninja'."

"What about you though? He would've expected that you protect us."

"That's easy, as the 'shadow ninja', I would simply tell him that I have also captured his friend."

White Blaze walks into the room and over to Anna.

"Hey White Blaze, how are you?" Anna said, petting White Blaze.

White Blaze purred loudly.

"Um, Anna? Shouldn't we tell White Blaze about the trick?"

"Oh, you're right."

Anna looked at White Blaze and said, "Would you help us play a trick on Ryo?"

White Blaze seemed to understand because he nodded his head.

"Ok. White Blaze is doing it. What's the plan?" Anna asked.

"Ok. I want you wearing your armor then you and White Blaze fighting outside." Maria said.

"What about the blood though? How do we find fake blood?"

"You have magic Anna-san."

"Oh, yeah. What about the 'shadow ninja' though?"

"Umm... Let me think."

"Before we do that, how do we get Ryo's attention?" Anna asked.

"Call out your attack. That will catch Ryo's attention. I'm sure it will." Maria replied.

Later on, they're outside. Anna is wearing her armor and White Blaze stood beside her.

"Ok. Before Ryo comes, I want you to lay down and zap the fake blood. Will you tell White Blaze about that?" Maria asked.

"Ok White Blaze, before Ryo comes you and I will lay down and not move. Just play dead. Ok?" Anna said to the large white tiger.

White Blaze growled in response.

"We're ready." Anna said, turning to her best friend.

"Call your attack." Maria instructed.

"Fire Up Now!" Anna, aiming at the lake, shouted.

Ryo saw fire coming from of the woods. "Anna!" He said running toward the lake. He ran as fast as he could; he called her name but got no response. "Anna! Anna!"

As Maria heard Ryo yelling, she thought, Well, here he comes, better suit up. "He's coming."

"Ok White Blaze, you no what to do." Anna said.

Then White Blaze laid down on his side. Anna zapped the 'blood' on both of them, then laid down on her stomach.

Maria waved her arm infront of her body and a black body suit appeared with a red band around her waist. She waved her hand infront of her face and a black mask appeared covering all her face but her eyes, though disguising them.

Ryo came running out into the clearing infront of the lake. "Anna! Where are you!" Then he saw her and White Blaze laying down on the ground, not moving at all. "Anna! White Blaze!" He called to them when he saw them. "Oh, god! What happened?" Ryo ran over to Anna and gently cradled her. "Anna, can you hear me?"

"She can't hear you boy!" The shadow ninja said in a loud voice.

"What have you done to them?" Ryo demanded.

"I killed them." The shadow ninja said, laughing.

"I'll kill you for what you have done!" Ryo started, "And if I don't succeed, our friend Maria won't lose to you!"

"I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"I have captured her, that's why."

Ryo couldn't believe it. "Even if you do have her," He started, "she'll break free! Then she'll come and kick your ass!"

"Not in time to help you. I'll kill you before she get here." The ninja said, smirking evilly, though Ryo could not see it. "Though, if you would like, I could..."

"Could what?" Ryo asked.

"Make a deal with you." The ninja finished.

"What kind of deal?" Ryo asked, interested. If I can find a way to free Maria, then she can revive Anna and White Blaze.

"A fighting match."

"If you win, I'll let your friend go." The ninja said.

"If I lose?"

"I will kill your friends." The ninja said, then the she laughed.

In her mind, Maria was laughing her ass off and so was Anna. Though neither was obviously showing it.

_You should see his face!_ Maria telepathically told Anna.

_It must be funny!_ Anna replied telepathically as well.

_It's hilarious!_

_Oh, I wish I could see._

"Do you accept my challenge?" The ninja asked.

"Yes, I do." Then he pulled out his armor orb. Squeezing it, he shouted, "Armor of Wildfire. Dao Jin!" After he had his armor on, he drew his swords and was ready to fight.

"Not yet." The ninja said.

Ryo looked confused. "What do you mean, not yet?"

The ninja didn't answer, she just snapped her fingers and they were transported to an empty place.

"Where are we?"

"A proper place to fight."

Ryo looked around.

"Where are Anna and White Blaze!"

"Chill, they're right here." The ninja said.

Anna and White Blaze's _supposed_ dead bodies appeared and are laid on a big white bed. Anna is not wearing her armor anymore.

"Where's Anna's armor!"

"In her pocket. As an orb."

"Ok." He said. Ryo drew his swords and attacked the ninja.

The ninja blocked the way with one of her swords. "Tell me, why do you love her and the tiger?"

"They belong to my heart! No one will take my loved ones! Especially not an evil ninja like you!" Ryo yelled in reply.

"What would you do if your girl and tiger died? Go ahead with your life and find another girlfriend and another tiger? Or would you just kill yourself so that you could join them?" The ninja asked him, smirking.

"I'd bet you'd love to hear a reply. Well, I won't give you that pleasure!" Ryo yelled, then broke away from the ninja.

The ninja watched Ryo call his attack.

"Flare Up Now!" Ryo yelled, aiming his attack at the ninja. The ninja easily sidestepped the attack, flipped behind Ryo and knocked him off his feet.

"Nani!" Ryo said as he hit the ground.

"Foolish boy. You can't beat me, though you're welcome to try." The ninja said, smiling evilly.

"I'll never forgive you for what you've done to my soulmate and my tiger!" Ryo yelled.

Anna's face turned all red at Ryo's comment and she quickly tried to hide it. Her face turned back to its normal color soon afterwards, much to Anna's relief.

"I ain't looking for forgiveness dude. I'm looking for a worthy opponent." The ninja said.

"Well, you found one." Ryo said as he attacked the ninja with his swords. The ninja flipped behind him and tripped him again. While he's flat on his face, she put her foot on his back and put the tip of her sword just under Ryo's neck. "What will you do now Wildfire?" She smiled evilly.

"Look over there! Is that Cale running around nude?" Ryo said as he pointed to the woods.

"Baka! I don't even know this, Cale." The ninja said as she hit Ryo with her other sword.

Anna was embarrassed when he said that. White Blaze did the same thing too. "If you want loose, beg me." Maria then telepathed to Anna, _I've always wanted to see him beg._

_It's funny._ Anna replied.

"Never!" Ryo cried as he elbowed her.

The ninja fell and landed on her butt. _Ow!_ Maria cried.

_If I hadn't of closed my eyes, I could have seen that!_ Anna replied.

_Anna!_ Maria growled. Then she got up and did a backflip. "Lucky shot boy. You won't defeat me. You _will_ beg me for mercy when I'm done with you."

"No way baka!" Ryo responded.

The ninja was majorly popping a vein.

_Remember, Maria! It's a game! Don't blow it! Forget what he called you!_ Anna telepathed as Maria was boiling with her temper.

_You know, Anna, I'll have to hurt him to make this seem real._ Maria telepathed to Anna. She held her position.

_Ok but be careful. Ryo is a skilled fighter._ Anna warned.

_Worry 'bout him, not me. I'm more of a skilled fighter than he is._ Maria responded to Anna. "I'll get you boy!" She charged at him and swiped at him. Ryo was just barely able to block her attack. Then using her free sword, she cut Ryo low on his left leg. Right through his armor.

"Ow!" Ryo cried as his leg started bleeding.

While he wasn't looking, Anna got up, ran to Maria, and hit her right on the head. _Baka! Don't you dare hurt Ryo-san!_ Anna then ran back to her place and pretended to be dead again.

Maria rubbed the huge bump on her head.

Ryo looked up. I... must not lose! He thought as he thought about Anna and White Blaze.

"Time freeze!" The ninja yelled. Then she ran over to Anna and said, "What's with you Anna? I told you that I would have to hurt him to make it seem real."

"You say like you'll slap him or something like that but you made his leg bleed! I mean what if Ryo finds out that we're playing a game? He may not forgive you for cutting his leg!" Anna explained, "And if you cut his flesh that means you're evil! The reason why I said this is because I don't want you to become evil. Look, I'm not trying to be mean to you, but I don't want you to become one..."

"Whoa! Calm down Anna-san. You got yourself mixed up. If you cause physical harm to someone and not care in the least, then one can become evil. I do care about hurting Ryo. I keep thinking of mine everytime I even think of hurting him. I won't kill him or anything, you know that." She hugged Anna.

Anna smiled and hugged Maria back, "That's good, but don't cause serious injury to him."

"I'll try not to. Ok, get back into your position. I'm going to unfreeze time and finish this game." Maria told Anna.

"Ok." Anna responded, then she laid down and closed her eyes.

Maria ran over to where she had been standing before and said, "Time resume!" Time started up again and Ryo fell to his knees in pain.

The pain is too much, but it isn't enough to force me to give up the fight! Ryo  
thought as he got up and attacked the ninja.

"Just give up. I'll end your life quickly." She smirked at him.

"Life or death, I want to be with Anna and White Blaze." Ryo said.

"Which do you choose then? Life or death?" The ninja asked him.

"Are White Blaze and Anna dead or alive?" Ryo asked.

"Didn't I already tell you that boy? I said I killed them. Now, before I lose my patience, which do you choose?"

"Death..." Ryo replied.

Maria thought to herself, I knew he'd say that. She then sheathed her swords and said, "Well, I won't give it to you so easily. If you want it, come get it!" She then got in her fighting pose.

"What are you waiting for! I want to get it over with!" Ryo said.

"I said come get it! I want to fight you. Killing you outright actually wouldn't be much fun." She smirked at him.

"Sure.. I'll see ya in hell!" Ryo yelled as he attacked the ninja.

"You'd probably go to heaven though. What an idea." She rolled her eyes. "You know I'll win."

As Ryo ran up to her, she slugged him. He stumbled back, then swung at her, but missed. "Yeah... and you'll be stuck in hell!" Ryo yelled as he called his attack. "Flare Up Now!"

The ninja jumped out of the way. His attack headed toward Anna and White Blaze.

They both cried when they got caught in his attack, forgetting about playing dead. They both burned to death. Anna was mad as the hell at Ryo. She then ran up to him.

He was shocked to find out that Anna, somehow, came back to life. She kicked him. He flew high into the sky.

"Baka! You burned us to death!" Anna yelled.

"I thought you were the Sun Goddess though..." Maria, the ninja, said.

"I'm the daughter of the Sun Goddess. That means that I have a body of a mortal, but I have the same power as my mother." Anna explained.

Ryo's screaming stopped when he landed on the ground infront of the girls and White Blaze.

"Anna, you really shouldn't have lost your temper." She looked at Ryo who is looking totally confused. "Uhh, time freeze! Look, let's restart things from where we were, k? I'll help you fix things."

"Oh... When we do that, White Blaze and I want to play dead on someplace safer, so we won't get caught in Ryo's attack..." Anna said. Smoke was coming out of her hair, then it turned to fire.

Maria summoned a bucket of water and threw it at Anna, getting her soaking wet. "Gomen nasai, but your hair was on fire!"

"Will you please douse White Blaze's tail? It's on fire..." Anna said as she pointed to White Blaze.

Maria doused White Blaze's tail fire. Then she dried him off and revived him. White Blaze sat up and yawned. "Just a little longer boy." She said as she petted him. "Ok, I'll wipe that particular scene from Ryo's memory. You get back in your spot. That spot's protected now, so no further harm shall befall you." She said as she walked toward Ryo.

"Arigatou. If it doesn't work, I'll show Ryo my true power! C'mon, White Blaze. Let's get back into place.. This time..." Anna said. She and White Blaze walked back to their place and played dead again.

"You're welcome mi amiga1." She walked over to Ryo and wiped that one memory from his mind. "Time resume!" She then backflipped and said as Ryo got to his feet, "Come on boy, fight me fairly! No weapons."

Ryo can't remember what just happened, but he put his weapons away and attacked the ninja. As Ryo charged at her she flipped over him then turned around and grabbed him around his neck. He struggled to free himself, but it's of no use. He can't break her hold on him.

She laughed, "What are you going to do now?" The ninja said, taunting him and not once loosen her grip on him.

"I hate you! Let me go!" Ryo yelled as he struggled against her grip.

"Is that all you can say now? That must mean that you're weak and pathetic!" The ninja said.

"No I'm not!" Ryo yelled in protest.

"Yes you are! You can't even put a scratch on me! I've had better opponents than you!" The ninja yelled in response.

He stop struggling. Am I really that weak? I can't even lay a finger on this ninja. He looked down at the ground. What do I do now? Should I give up? Or not?" Ryo thought.

"Will you give up boy? Will I have the pleasure of killing you? Or will you still fight me even though it's useless?" She asked him.

"Never!" Ryo yelled.

The ninja was shocked to see that Ryo broke her grasp and attacked her. She barely managed to block his attack. She then countered with a swift punch to his stomach. Ryo fell to his knees in pain. He grasped for breath. I... I need the Inferno armor... Ryo thought.

_Anna, should I switch over and come out to help him as my true self? Or should I wait awhile?_ Maria asked Anna.

_You mean I'll take your place while you're helping Ryo? Sure!_ Anna thought.

_No Anna. I mean I create a holographic version of this 'shadow ninja' and I run out to help him. What do you think?_

_Oh! You mean that. Yeah! That would be cool!_

_Ok, I'll do it. Watch me now._

_Okay._ She opened her eyes and watched her friend. Maria flipped back and threw a small, white object to the ground. It exploded into white smoke. She teleported to just beyond the edge of the forest. She returned to her usual outfit and created a hologram of the ninja where she'd been.

Ryo was coughing in the midst of the smoke. When the smoke cleared, he saw Maria. "Maria!"

"Look out Ryo!" She cried as the hologram ninja charged at him. She intercepted the attack just before the ninja's hand touched Ryo's face.

"Thanks, Maria..." Ryo said. He was surprised that the ninja attacked him without warning.

"Anytime Ryo." She replied casually. "Are you alright? I managed to escape her _hospitality_." Maria glared at the hologram.

"Please, do it..." Ryo said.

"Huh? I asked you if you were alright. Dajibou?" She then kicked the hologram ninja in the stomach with her knee, making it double over in pain. This was, to the effect, that Maria could still fool Ryo.

"Yeah. A few broken ribs but I'll live." Ryo said, smiling.

"Alright. I'm glad you're alright. Let me take care of this ninja first. Are you in any pain?"

"Let's see.. That ninja did a good job on me. My left leg is killing me." Ryo responded.

She looked down and saw Ryo's leg bleeding. "Oh man, that must hurt something awful. Let me help a bit." She snapped her fingers and a white bandage appeared and wrapped itself around Ryo's wound, a little tightly though, in order to stop the bleeding. "Is that too tight?"

"Just a little." Ryo replied.

"Good, it has to be a little tight to stop the bleeding. Sit down and rest Ryo, I'll take this ninja down." She said, then turned around and punched the ninja in the face, causing it to stumble backward.

"How you can do that? I mean I tried everything to pin down that ninja!" Ryo said as he was watching Maria, who was beating the life out of the ninja.

"Fought her before. I know her weakness. I'm faster than her as well. She can't beat me." Maria did a series of moves on the ninja, then spun her in the air with her powers.

"Huh? Why you didn't tell me about that before?" Ryo asked.

"Cuz I was unable to even telepath before, she had me tied up with some magical rope. I managed to get free, as you see." She threw the ninja down, "If I'd known that you were fighting her, I would've telepathed you when I got free."

"You're right about that... Do you know where that ninja came from?" Ryo asked.

"No, but she goes around looking for opponents. If they not good, she kill."

"She murdered Anna and White Blaze.. They're dead." Ryo said sadly.

"Oh no!" She looked behind her and saw them. "Oh," She turned back around to see the ninja raising to her feet, "you'll pay for this!" Maria attacked the ninja, kicking her right in the face. She beat the ninja up for awhile.

Ryo sat on the ground carefully. "Man, I'm so tired." He thought to himself. His blue eyes were getting very heavy. He almost fell asleep. He tried to stay awake, but seconds later, he slumped over onto the grass and passed out.

Maria made the ninja hologram vanish when she noticed that Ryo had passed out. She smiled.

Anna and White Blaze got up. "Well, well, well... Maria, it looks like our trick made our fearless leader tired." Anna said. She smiled while watching Ryo, who was in a peaceful sleep, like that of a baby.

"He passed out Anna. Poor thing. Did I really wear him out that much?" She giggled as she said it.

"Yup, yup, yup! Right, White Blaze?" Anna asked the white tiger. White Blaze started to growl. Anna giggled after White Blaze's reply.

Maria laughed. "Let's get him inside and to bed."

Anna was laughing too. She was winked at Maria. "I have a question. How we can explain Ryo that I 'came back life'?" Anna asked.

"Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho! That's a good trick!"

Anna looked at down at White Blaze's sister, Tiger Lily. She smiled.

"I'll tell him I revived you." Maria replied. "Do you want to carry him, or shall I?"

"How about both of us carry Ryo?" Anna asked.

"Anna, only one of us needs to carry him. He's not heavy." She laughed.

Anna laughed too. But if one of us will carry Ryo, it may be unfair, you know. Both of us like him..." Anna said as she was giggling. She waved her hand like she's kidding. "I'll carry Tigerman." Anna said.

"Tigerman? Not heard that one before." Maria asked, as she raised an eyebrow.

Anna giggled a little. "That's my Ryo's nickname. You know he's White Blaze's owner and he has tiger blue eyes. That's why I call him 'Tigerman'."

"Kawaii name. Well, when you pick him up, be careful, he said something about cracked or broken ribs." Maria told Anna.

"Ok, I will. My poor Tigerman." She gently picked him up in her arms.

"Ok, let's go home now." Anna nodded and they headed to the house.

----------------------

The next day...  
----------------------

Ryo woke up and found himself in his bedroom. He moaned in pain. "Don't tell me that I was out cold during the battle..." He complained in a pained voice.

Maria giggled and smiled, "Anna's downstairs right now. I'm here though. Yes, you were, but not for long. It was short work for me. You passed out from what I could see."

"But... I thought Anna was dead..." Ryo said.

She smiled again, "I revived her, White Blaze too."

"You did!" He asked excitedly, sitting up so quickly that a sharp pain struck his chest and he groaned.

"Whoa, you need to take it slow Ryo." She helped him to lay back down.

Anna walked in with some food on a tray in her hands. She saw Ryo in pain and inquired, "Whoa! What happened?"

"He found out that you're alive and got all excited." Maria responded.

"Tigerman, you have to be careful with your wounds. You'll reopen them if you're not careful. Oh, and here's your food." Anna said as she set the tray of food down and helped Ryo to sit up carefully.

"What did you make love?" Ryo asked.

"Some of your fav foods." She replied, smiling.

"Yea!" He responded as he dug in. Both girls laughed. When Ryo was finished, Anna removed the tray and Ryo sleepily said, "That was so good Anna; thank you very much.

She smiled and responded, "You're quite welcome, Tigerman." Then she winked.

"I'm tired." Ryo started, "I'll think I'll go to sleep now. Good night girls." He yawned and snuggled under the covers. Anna leaned down and gently kissed Ryo goodnight, "Goodnight sweetheart."

Maria leaned down and gently kissed Ryo's forehead, "Sleep well my friend." She smiled and left with Anna. She closed the door behind her and the girls giggled as the scene went black.

The End

14


End file.
